Misunderstand
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Acara telah digelar. Semua orang telah diundang, tak terkecuali Sakura. Mau tak mau dia harus datang. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan si empunya acara? AR. For Event ALM. RnR? C:


**Judul : Misunderstand**

**Theme : Moon**

**Special for ALM Event**

_Enjoy!_

**.**

Berulang kali Sakura menatap cermin dihadapannya. Cermin berbingkai emas itu menampilkan sosoknya dalam balutan Furisode(*) dengan warna cerah tapi lembut. Motif di Furisode itu beragam dan sangat mencolok hingga memudahkan dirinya untuk dikenali. Rambutnya tertata rapi diatas kepala dengan tusuk bergambar bunga sakura. Obi(**) yang dikenakannya berwarna merah bata, terikat di bagian pinggang hingga membentuk pita merah besar di bagian punggung.

Sakura yakin jika penampilannya sudah sangat sesuai. Tapi setiap melihat cermin, rasanya selalu ada yang kurang. Seperti..., ada yang hilang. Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya.

PIIIP PIIIP

Suara _handphone_ diatas bufet mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. Sakura yakin si penelepon itu pasti Ino, jadi dia tak mengangkatnya.

Mengabaikan kekurangan pantulannya di cermin, Sakura segera memasukkan _handphone_-nya yang masih bergetar ke dalam tas _pink_ kecil yang dibawanya. Dia harus pergi sekarang, siap atau tidak.

-IM-

"Dia datang." ujar Ino dengan raut kecut sesaat setelah dia melihat Sakura turun dari _taxi_. Dengan tergesa dihampirinya sahabatnya itu sambil sedikit mengangkat Furisode kuning yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?" sembur Ino begitu berada didepan Sakura.

"Karena kau pasti melarangku untuk datang." jawab Sakura kalem.

"Tentu saja aku melarangmu!" gerutu Ino pelan. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan pandangan ragu, "kau yakin mau masuk?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya Shikamaru datang ke arah mereka—atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Ino. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura, terbukti dengan kerutan dikeningnya yang makin dalam.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya membungkukkan badan sedikit yang dibalas Shikamaru dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku tak menyangka kau datang." ujar Shikamaru sembari mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Ino. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku tak mungkin melewatkan pernikahan sahabatku." _Perkataan yang cukup logis..._

"_Well, _selamat datang kalau begitu!"

"Thanks." gumam Sakura sepelan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus diantara mereka bertiga.

Terlihat Ino dan Shikamaru terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Sesekali didengarnya Ino tertawa kecil dan mencubiti pipi Shikamaru yang mengantuk. Sakura bukannya tak senang dengan hal itu, hanya saja dia jadi membayangkan dirinya versi dulu yang berada dalam posisi Ino. Merasa risih, Sakura terpaksa mohon diri karena tak tahan melihat adegan romantis dihadapannya.

"Shika, Ino, kurasa sebaiknya aku segera menemui..., mempelai."

Percakapan Shikamaru dan Ino otomatis terhenti saat mendengar tarikan napas tajam Sakura sebelum mengucapkan kata 'mempelai'. Mereka berdua tahu jika kedatangan Sakura ke sini bisa dibilang nekat. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Sakura terlalu keras kepala untuk dilarang.

Karenanya, mungkin mereka harus menyetujui pernyataan Sakura. Semakin cepat Sakura menemui kedua mempelai, maka semakin cepat juga dia bisa pergi dari sini.

"Perlukah kuantar?" tawar Ino pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Dia yakin bisa menghadapi ini tanpa harus melibatkan sahabatnya yang lain. Lagipula, Ino terkenal suka meledak-ledak. Sakura tak ingin Ino malah memarahi kedua mempelai di depan umum hanya karena melihatnya hendak menangis.

Setelah beranjak beberapa meter ke depan, Sakura bisa melihat pintu ruang utama yang dijaga oleh dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam terbuka lebar untuknya. Dengan keyakinan yang tiba-tiba menipis, Sakura memaksakan kakinya agar mau melangkah. Memasuki ruangan berwarna emas itu.

_This is it..._

Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah jajaran bunga Alyssum yang terpasang rapi dalam pot-pot berwarna merah bata. Alyssum...

Pikiran Sakura menerawang jauh ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat dirinya masih lebih senang bercumbu dengan buku di perpustakaan ketimbang tawaran cinta teman-teman lelaki di kelasnya.

Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu datang secara mendadak, berdiri di depan kelas Sakura sambil mengulurkan setangkai Alyssum beserta akar yang masih ada tanahnya! Lelaki itu bertanya apakah Sakura mau menjadi pasangannya, yang dengan bodohnya langsung di-iya-kan Sakura karena terlalu kaget. Dia bahkan tak tahu nama lelaki itu!

Sakura tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Dia masih ingat semua senyum yang dikeluarkan untuk lelaki itu. Tapi senyumnya hanya bertahan sebentar ketika dia mengingat kehadiran bunga cantik itu di ruangan ini.

'_Kenapa memakai Alyssum? Apa dia sengaja?'_ batin Sakura miris.

Digelengkannya kepala untuk mengusir pikiran buruk. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Ya, bukan lagi urusannya...

"Sakura, kaukah itu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sakura membalikkan badan. Dan sosok yang memanggilnya bukanlah orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Tapi dia tahu, cepat atau lambat dia harus berhadapan dengan mempelai. Ini pesta pernikahan 'kan?

"Ya."

Jawaban itu disambut dengan pelukan. Sakura tak balas memeluk karena tangannya kaku akibat tatapan yang ditujukan oleh lelaki disamping sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kau datang! Aku benar-benar terkejut kau datang kesini!" seru sosok bernama Hinata itu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku merasa harus datang karena kau sudah mengundangku." Sedikit menyesal karena suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ino bilang kau sedang sakit."

"Hanya sedikit sakit." _Sangat sakit sebenarnya... _koreksi Sakura dalam hati.

"Baguslah." ucap Hinata turut bersyukur sahabatnya hanya **sedikit** sakit. Pandangannya beralih pada lelaki yang dari tadi berdiri disampingnya, "Saso, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab karena terlalu sibuk memandangi Sakura. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan, _'Kenapa gadis ini datang?' 'Apa ada orang lain yang memaksanya untuk datang?' 'Apa tujuannya datang?' _dan segala pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Sasori?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Selamat datang. Aku senang kau datang." ujar Sasori sambil menjabat paksa tangan Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan heran Hinata.

Sakura yang terlalu terkejut dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba itu hanya diam. Otaknya seperti layar komputer macet dan menampilkan tulisan 'Not Responding'. Sentuhan Sasori meski hanya jabatan ringan, tapi memberi efek luar biasa pada diri Sakura. Jantungnya yang dikiranya sudah mati saat memasuki ruangan ini, kini kembali berdetak.

Ingin ditariknya tangannya yang sekarang digenggam erat oleh Sasori, tapi tak bisa. Dia terlalu rindu dengan sensasinya. Meskipun disampingnya Hinata menatap tak suka pada dirinya dan Sasori, Sakura tak peduli.

"Hinata, kenapa tak kau sambut tamu kita dari Suna?" Maksud Sasori sudah jelas, dia mengusir Hinata secara halus.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi menemui mereka sendiri?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sasori memang bukan orang yang lembut, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan nada mengusir begitu pada Hinata.

"Kumohon. Aku perlu bicara dengan..., Sakura."

Hinata mengerjap tak percaya. Sasori lebih mementingkan Sakura daripada menemui sahabat karib mereka berdua? Astaga, Sasori itu suaminya!

Dengan langkah menghentak, Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sempat terdengar Hinata menggumam, _'Memangnya siapa Sakura buatmu?'_

Cengkraman Sasori berubah menjadi tarikan saat dia menyeret Sakura ke taman belakang. Pandangan orang-orang mulai membuat Sakura risih. Mungkin mereka berpikir, '_Kenapa mempelai pria malah menggandeng perempuan lain?'_

Sakura mendengus saat memikirkannya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti tepat saat musik Waltz mengalun. Sasori memang sengaja memesan pesta kebun karena Hinata yang meminta. Kalau bukan karena sang istri, Sasori bersumpah tak akan membiarkan musik itu berputar di rumahnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau percepat apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" pinta Sakura sambil menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasori.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasori malah mendongakkan kepala sembari bergumam pelan,

"_Moonlight."_

Mau tak mau, Sakura juga ikut mendongak ke atas. Memang benar, bulan terlihat sangat terang..

Tak sadar, sebuah senyum sudah terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Sasori yang memandangnya tak bisa menutupi keterpanaannya. _Bahkan bulan tak lebih indah darimu._

"Kau tahu aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Sakura yang mendengar nada sarat penyesalan itu sedikit tersentak. Dia ingin diam tapi mulutnya tak mau berkompromi.

"Kau menikahinya."

Final. Suaranya seratus persen bergetar, sama seperti keadaan bahunya sekarang. Sasori yang melihat itu perlahan menjauh. Kakinya melangkah mundur hingga kini ada jarak dua meter antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Selama lima tahun aku menunggumu. Meskipun tak pernah ada kabar yang kuterima. Karena kau berjanji akan pulang. Kau berjanji akan kembali padaku."

Sakura diam mendengarnya. Mendadak Geta(***) yang dikenakannya terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang apapun.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sendirinya aku. Tak bisa melihatmu selama itu, rasanya menyakitkan kau tahu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih diam. Dia tak sanggup menanggapi. Suara Sasori membisukannya.

"Jadi menurutmu, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat mereka bilang bahwa kau menghilang?" tanya Sasori dengan pandangan menerawang.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, dia kembali melanjutkan monolog-nya yang terkesan tidak sehat.

"Aku bahkan berdiam diri selama tiga bulan di ruangan serba putih itu."

Merasa tak tahan, Sakura menyela dengan mata yang tergenang air.

"Aku tak menghilang. Aku menahan diri agar tak pulang sesuai waktu yang kita janjikan karena ingin memberimu kejutan."

Bisa dirasakannya Sasori terkejut. Lelaki itu mendekat dengan pandangan tertancap padanya. Jarak mereka kini tak lebih dari dua jengkal.

"Aku bermaksud pulang tepat saat hari ulang tahunmu dan memberimu _Alyssum_ sebagai jawaban kalau aku menerima tawaranmu."

"Tapi setelah sampai disini, bukan kau yang menemuiku melainkan Ino. Dia datang membawa berita tentangmu dan Hinata. Bahwa kalian sudah bertunangan."

Tangis pecah. Sasori membatu ditempatnya berdiri. Melihat Sakura seperti ini membuatnya lemah, selalu seperti itu. Saraf pikirannya mendadak terhubung. _Jadi begitu?_

Direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam dekapan kedua lengannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dibimbingnya Sakura untuk mengikuti alunan musik Waltz yang sedari tadi dimainkan. Mereka berdansa teramat pelan, seolah tak ingin lagu berhenti.

Biarlah untuk malam ini saja dia memiliki gadis ini. Mengabaikan kesalahpahaman yang menyesakkan diantara keduanya.

**FIN**

(*)Furisode = kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda. Warna cerah dengan motif mencolok. Bagian lengan sangat lebar dan menjuntai ke bawah. Digunakan untuk menghadiri wisuda atau pernikahan teman.

(**)Obi = sabuk kain yang dililitkan di bagian perut/pinggang dan diikat di bagian punggung

(***)Geta = alas kaki sewaktu mengenakan kimono

**.**

Ending yang menyebalkan? Yaya, saya tahu kok! Tapi ide saya mentok sampai disini. _So, _bersedia memberi repiu? X)


End file.
